psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki talk:Traffic
We are interested in all forms of user feedback here, but couldnt make out what the stats represented, as there were no headings on the columns. Are these users or pages accessed. From our Google Analytics returns we get about 5000 user a week accessing 15,000 pages, so I am assuming they are pages. What do the increase percentages relate to? Why aren't there numbers for every day? etc etc. Happy to work with you to get this sorted as it should be useful and a convenient check against GADr Joe Kiff 19:49, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :There are headings - Page Views and Referrals. The page views are shown for each day. The Actual column shows how many page views there were. The change is the number or percent different to the previous day or week. The referrals table shows how many people came from various sites, and the percentage of total referrals that come from that site. The referrals aren't shown for every day since this has to be manually created and Michael only does that about once a week. Angela talk 20:39, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Not all the headings show up on my display and there are no figures in my referrals grid. If Micheal can only do it occasionally would it be best to display weekly/monthly figures? There are not many lines in the grid and this might be more useful? There are discrepancies with the figures reported by Google Analytics which on the 30th were 312 pages higher and on 28/5 and 21/5 were 238 and 3 lower. Any ideas why? Id be interested in the top pages accessed tooDr Joe Kiff 17:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::The weekly and monthly figures for referals are there - next to the figures for the day the stats were run on and there's a 7 Day Average for the page view stats. I'm not sure why you aren't seeing the whole thing. Do you not see any of the numbers in the second table? I'll ask Michael if he knows why this doesn't match what Google is telling you. Angela talk 01:50, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me. I see no numbers in the bottom table and there are no column headings in either table. There are only numbers in the first three columns on three days on the page views table so it looks as though I cant see weekly, monthly or 7 day av figures. I'm viewing through monobook default skinDr Joe Kiff 07:15, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :I've removed the colors from the table since I just realised Internet Explorer was displaying the whole thing as black text on a black background. Can you see it now? Angela talk 17:58, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes its all clear now!! Do you have any idea why Google is having such trouble finding us? We are almost transparent to it. It picks us up for Psychology Wiki but hardly any of the individual pages show up. Even in obscure areas where we know there are few other sites mentioning it we still dont get listed. I thought this was being sorted? Thanks for your helpDr Joe Kiff 22:23, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :::Google downgrades sites it believes are mirrors of Wikipedia. A couple of these ago these often appeared above Wikipedia in search results, but then they "tweaked" it one day and the mirrors all but disappeared. Considering how many pages here are from Wikipedia, my concern is that they've flagged this as a mirror site which will affect at least the pages that are not original. If there's a way you could make them more unique by focusing on the parts that are relevant to psychology rather than to a general encyclopedia, it might help. Angela talk 23:06, 10 June 2007 (UTC)